Best I Ever Had
by Xx.Get.Over.It.xX
Summary: Sequel to Everything Back But You..one-shot!..Read Everything back But You first before this!...Song fic "Best I Ever Had" by State of Shock


**Disclaimer:**** The same as the other stories...I own Nothing!**

**A/N:**** Sequel to **_**Everything Back But you**_**...Read **_**Everything Back But You **_**Before You Read This  
**

**Best I Ever Had**

**Lilly's POV**

_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

I mess up. I messed up big time...You were that best thing that had ever happened to me and now it's my entire fault that you're gone. You put all your faith and trust in me, and what did I do, I let you down, in the worst way possible. Every single day it hurts me to know that I let you down, that I betrayed you, and that I hurt you. And I'm just dying to let you.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend_

I'm here to say that I'm sorry, and ask you for a second chance. I know I don't deserve it after what I've done, but after everything when it all comes down to the end, I need you as a friend...I need you in my life.

_So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave_

I would take back everything that I did that hurt you, if I could. You were absolutely the best I ever had. I don't blame you for hating me, you have every right to, hell I hate myself knowing that I put you in so much pain. I did not mean to make you leave. I love you; I always have and always will.

_You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

We were living like a love song, everything was perfect. All I could ever ask for. And now we're living in a horrible nightmare, well at least I am...I just wish that I could wake up from it, and everything would be perfect again and you'd be laying in my arms... I feel terrible that your gone, you're the only one I want, the only one I ever will one want, not some bitch, slut, physco babe...I want _you_ back.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, or a second chance. I just want to make it up to you. Because when it's all said and done I could sure use a friend.

_We fell in love for a reason  
Now you're leaving  
And I just want you back  
So many things we believed in  
Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

We both fell in love for a reason and now you're leaving and it's all because of me. I really just want you back... It doesn't matter what I say, because no amount of word will ever bring you back, but I will never let go of your heart...the one I just happened to break.

_You and I were living like a love song  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had_

It's amazing how fast things can change. We were living like a love song, and now a nightmare, for me. We were together, and now we're not. We were on our first try, and now I'm asking for a _second_ chance. There are a couple things though that will never change, and they are that...you are the only one I want and will ever want, and you were the very best thing I have ever had.

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were,_

I threw away all our dreams, the dreams that we were one day gonna get married, have kids, and be together for the rest of our lives. You mean so much to me and now you're gone, and it's all because of me. I feel so bad, you were the best I ever had, and I threw it all away. But you were...

__

You were the best I ever had

* * *

**A/N: **So guys let me know what you think, reviews are really appreciated :)...Song used was _Best I Ever Had by_ _State of Shock_


End file.
